<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clenched Fists by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801058">Clenched Fists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identical Grins [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Miscommunication, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pogtopia's just begun and Tommy's upset. He doesn't understand the impact of his words and how much they can hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identical Grins [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clenched Fists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy clenches his fists. It’s Wilbur’s fault that they’re exiled. If he hadn’t told Quackity of their plans, if he had made the rules clever, if he hadn’t made exceptions for SCHLATT2020 and COCONUT2020, if he hadn’t even held an election. Wilbur just shuts himself in his room within the ravine attempting to form a plan. Tommy has nothing to do and isn’t allowed to leave for another week without supervision. He claims that it’s for his own safety, but Wilbur probably just doesn’t trust him. They’re arguing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you need to understand. We can’t risk it. We have nothing right now,” Wilbur says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take them. We’ve fought Dream before and won, don’t you remember?” Tommy brags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We may be remembering differently. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> the duel and gave him your discs. We didn’t actually win, we just bargained for our freedom,” Wilbur answers pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those discs mean a lot to me. You know Phil and Techno gave them to me," Tommy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It all comes back to you and those damn discs, huh. What about your country? What about your friends? What about me?” Wilbur begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you're good at is writing stupid songs and disappearing," Tommy snarls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stills and turns to face Tommy. "Repeat that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy holds his stance. "Phil mentioned it. All you do is disappear for months and come back as though nothing happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur swallows hard. “You weren’t there. You don’t know what I went through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m not even surprised. All you do is abandon people. Right now you’re abandoning people!” Tommy exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.” Wilbur grabs a bag and shoves some of their supplies into it. He slings it onto his back and pushes past Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine then, go. You’re just proving my point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Wilbur mutters and then he’s gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffs and leaves the room. He stops at the wall for a moment and punches it. It stings and does nothing to help the anger simmering under his skin. Wilbur’s just being a bitch and will be back later. He could leave the ravine, but where would he go? Tommy doesn’t want to see Wilbur. He wishes that he could visit Tubbo, but Wilbur fucked that up with his scheme too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another almost sequel. I'll need to write some more to provide more context for Wilbur's hurt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>